


Electric Study

by AvrielleRogue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrielleRogue/pseuds/AvrielleRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is a Senior Enchanter in Ferelden's Circle of Magi, when one of his students, Neria Surana, catches his eye. There are a few lessons she wants to learn in a private tutoring session. Smut and Dragon Age Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Study

A bolt of lightning flashed across the room just as Cullen burst through the door. A third-year apprentice crumpled across the room looking a bit charred, hair standing on end. Neria and a line of sheepish students turned to face the Templar, tensed for a scolding, or worse.

“Anders,  _what_  is going on here?”

The mage straightened his dark robes and squared his shoulders as he approached Cullen.

“That’s Senior Enchanter to  _you_ , Templar, and I should think you’d find this lesson particularly useful. Now, do you think you could lower that Dispel for a moment?”

Cullen cast a sideward glance toward the electrified boy on the ground who was waving his arm weakly, to no effect. The shield lowered, lifting a palpable weight off the mages, and the healing magic the boy was trying to cast finally took hold.

“I was  _trying_  to teach the importance of modulating one’s powers to save mana and stun rather than… harm.”

Neria exhaled sorrowfully, looking very much like she wanted to dive under a desk.

“And you’ve decided to use your own students as test subjects?”

“Well, if  _you’d_  have offered, I’d have invited you in an hour ago.”

Cullen smiled smugly. “ _Or_ you could test them on the Circle’s stray cats and solve  _two_  problems.”

Anders eyes flashed blue for the shortest of moments, but he reeled himself in. Neria couldn’t take it anymore. She took a cautious step towards the Templar.

“It was my fault. I thought I could do it because I was able to modulate in my Harrowing. But I guess a weak spell in the Fade feels different… out here.”

It was Cullen’s turn to look flustered. It seemed he hadn’t seen Neria among the students in the classroom, and he unconsciously dipped his head suddenly as if regarding nobility.

“Just…be a bit more careful next time. We don’t need any more accidents.” He glowered toward the senior enchanter. “Or practice on your teacher if you must. I’m sure he can take it.”

With that, he nodded to the rest of the students, then spun on his heel and exited the room, resuming watch just outside the closed door.

“Well, I suppose that’s all the excitement we need for one day,” said Anders. “Are you alive over there, Finn?”

“Yes, Senior Enchanter,” he replied.

“Good. I guess read the rest of the chapter in your books, and  _no_  practicing on cats. If you see mice, however, I don’t know, go wild. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Neria watched as the rest of the students gathered up their things. She outstretched a hand towards Finn as he passed, but he winced and sputtered that he was fine a little too quickly.

Anders returned to his desk and hunched over some parchment. She watched as he bit the end of the ink pen he was using to scratch out spells for the next lesson. He didn’t notice her lingering as the students loudly shuffled down the hallway to the dining area for dinner.

A lock of hair escaped his tight band and fell in his eyes. A fluttering thrummed the base of her stomach as Neria watched Anders absently try to tuck the offending wisp behind an ear, to no avail.

She nervously cast a glance behind her, hoping Cullen had joined the students in the dining hall. She had to apologize for making a fool of herself and getting her favorite teacher in trouble in the process.

“Senior Enchanter,” she squeaked, hoping not to startle him.

Anders looked up from the parchment and straightened when he saw who it was. “Neria. Please, students who have passed the Harrowing can call me Anders.”

She scoffed.  “And students who send apprentices flying across the room with a too-powerful spell?”

“Well, they can call me whatever they want.” Anders flashed Neria a grin that tightened her chest. “Not feeling dinner tonight?”

“No, I — I wanted to apologize. I know you and Cullen have… history. I’m so embarrassed that spell got away from me. I wanted to make it up to you… somehow.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Extra credit or something.”

Anders narrowed his eyes, trying to get a read on his student.

Lost in his gaze and imagining what his sandy-blond stubble must feel like, Neria licked her lips without thinking and gulped hard. She’d never been alone in a room with him, but she’d imagined the scenario plenty of times before falling asleep. It was actually a lot like this — door closed tight, swollen moon hanging heavy in the night sky, no one to miss the two mages… She noted distantly that her smallclothes were getting a bit damp.

Anders rose from his desk and slowly approached her, confident but wanting to be sure they were thinking the same thing.

“I’ll do you one better than extra credit. A private lesson.”

He stood before the small elf, much more closely than he ever dared in class. Feeling his warm breath on her face, she took in his scent: leather and sandalwood and something she couldn’t put her finger on. A pulsing, musky sense of power emanated off of him. She’d gotten a hint of it before in class, but with the powerful mage so close, the raw energy coming off of him was intoxicating.

“Would you like that, Neria? Just you and me?”

She exhaled deeply. “Maker, yes.”

Anders wasted no time grasping Neria behind the head and drawing her close to him. His lips pressed against hers, and he parted them hungrily. Snaking a hand to the back of her head, he slipped out the clip that was holding her hair in a modest bun, and long black hair cascaded down her shoulders. He took a step back, hands cradling her face, and took in her wild countenance.

“I have never seen a more gorgeous woman in the Circle. Do you often get taken for a Desire Demon?”

Neria flushed and giggled. “No, ser.”

A growl rumbled in Anders’ throat, her modesty driving him wild. He pressed her against the heavy wooden door behind her and slid his hands down the outsides of her robes. The weight of his chest against hers pushed her breasts upward, revealing a hint of cleavage in her modest neckline. Anders took in the sight breathlessly and dove for her exposed collarbone, planting deep kisses along its length and up her neck. Neria gasped at the sensation.

His right hand left her side to lock the door with a faint click.

Neria raised an eyebrow, and for a fraction of a second, worry widened Anders’ eyes.

“Do you…not feel safe?” he asked.

“No, it just made me think… Surely Cullen has a key.”

Anders tapped his nose and pointed to her, grinning. He pulled her away from the door and raised his hand in a slow circle. A light-blue translucence glowed around the door frame; a magicked barrier.

“Now, where were we?”

He slid his hands under the elf’s arms and hoisted her into the air. Neria giggled and hitched her robes up a bit, spreading her legs to wrap around his torso as he carried her towards his desk.

With a sweep of his hand, he brushed the stacks of parchment to the floor and gingerly sat his student upon the mahogany desktop. He placed his hands on her thighs and inched her robes higher, gazing into her widened eyes, until she rocked back on her arms to let the robe slide up to her waist.

Placing a hand between her soft breasts, he pushed her back onto to desk, expertly sliding off her smallclothes as he went. He could feel their dampness and threw them to the side with a salacious half-smile.

Anders knelt down and trailed soft kisses up her thigh, taking a larger bite into her right before reaching her center. She squealed in pleasure and pain, gazing up at the ceiling.

“Lesson one,” he said, and he lowered his face to her folds, parting them expertly with his tongue. Neria squirmed, and Anders raked a hand up to her stomach, holding it over her soft skin.

A slow thrumming emanated outwardly from his hand — faint at first, but almost imperceptibly, the intensity increased. Neria’s mind muddled into a thick haze, unable to concentrate on either sensation. Tiny pinpricks danced over her stomach, and a crackle of electricity buzzed through her midsection. Anders lifted his head.

“This is no different from the spell you cast.” He ran his hand up and down her hips. “Does it hurt you?”

Neria shuddered beneath him. “M-More.”

Anders smiled and dipped his head, returning his tongue to its ministrations. He shot another surge of power into her, bucking her hips to meet his mouth. He flicked his tongue roughly against her sensitive nub and thrust a finger inside as the roiling shocks continued. Juices began cascading out of her slickness, and Anders lapped it up like a man starved. A second finger met the first, and he curled them upwards, thrumming against the sensational spot Neria had always been too modest to explore on her own.

She thrashed about, moaning wildly, grasping the top of Anders’ head for support and control. More golden strands fell loose, and as she lifted her head to watch his bobbing actions, a jolt coursed through her, arching her back and angling her deeper into Anders’ skilled hand and mouth.

Neria felt as if she were nearing the edge of a precipice, and she yearned to ride the surge out as far as it would take her, but Anders suddenly pulled back, rose to his feet, and bent over her on the desk. She whimpered a wordless plea, but he just twisted a half-smile.

“Now, it’s your turn,” he said, using his teaching voice.

He extended a hand, and she took it shakily. Neria blinked her eyes, regaining the ability to process and reason, and noted Anders’ erection stretching his robes to a taut point in front of him. He moved back a few steps, hiking his own robes up and around his hips as he sank into his leather desk chair. Neria nibbled the side of her lip, longingly taking in the sight of his exposed length.

“How do you want me to…” she trailed off.

“However pleases you,” he grinned.

She straddled his legs and slowly lowered herself over him, still tingling all over. When the tip of his hardness split her folds, it took all the control she had to not plunge down around him immediately. But she wanted to take him slowly, drinking in every pulsating inch. A guttural growl escaped her lips as he filled her up completely. Her legs shook with instability, but she pushed herself back up.

Anders met her moan and grasped the sides of her face, drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss as she slid back down his length, a bit faster this time. She could feel his erection dancing within her, aching to be brought to the same precipice.

“Now,” said Anders breathlessly, “try to cast the spell from earlier.”

Neria gasped as she slowly begin to crescendo her undulating pumps around him.

“I-I can’t even concentrate. What if I hurt you?”

“Many have tried,” he smiled, sliding his hands down to cup her soft robed breasts. “Besides, I like it a little rough.”

Neria exhaled with concern creasing her brow, and Anders lifted up her chin to meet his gaze.

“I know you can do this.”

Like he had, she placed a hand on the soft tuft of hair around his belly button and continued riding his thickening staff. She called forth the spell in her mind, but it barely registered. Anders nodded at her to keep trying, but she was distracted by her earlier failure.

Suddenly, she was overcome by a calming sensation wrapping around her like a soft blanket. He was healing her, but with no injuries, it brought her a muted peace. She called the spell to her hand again, this time feeling it course through her arm and out her fingertips. Anders bucked in response and growled like an animal, leaning forward to nip at her neck as she continued squeezing herself around him.

“More,” he whispered into her ear, and she sent a soft surge of vibration that made his entire body quiver. The motion pricked his cock roughly against her sensitive spot. As she slammed down again, she send another jolt into him, smashing into her perfectly at each of his peaks.

Unable to take any more, Anders grasped Neria around her midsection and roughly laid her back on top of the slick mahogany desk. He slid a hand under her lower back, arching her towards him as he drove into her, deeper and fuller than he had been before. Sparks of blue light danced along both of them as he pumped his cock faster and faster still. Neria cried out his name as her vision blurred, suddenly awash with passion. Waves crashed inside her again and again as she whimpered for him to keep going. He pumped into her shaking body furiously and raised both her legs into a V, hugging her thighs towards him.

Her whimpers turned into panting, and the sensation suddenly became too much for her to bear.

“Okay, okay, I can’t…I can’t take it. I… It tickles.”

Anders continued to slam into her opening, an amorous snarl crossing his face.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, teasing.

“No. No, I…” She screamed in pleasure as the next wave overtook her. The sound was finally too much for Anders to retain control any longer. With one last deep thrust, he spilled himself into her, cock dancing as it drained its seed with a tantalizing shudder. Neria squirmed with ecstasy beneath him.

Anders closed his eyes and shook his head as if to right himself, then leaned over to kiss his diligent student deeply. She remained bent backwards over the desk for a few moments, trying to regain authority over her spent muscles. When she shakily sat up, Anders offered a hand to help her to her feet.

Neria went to gather her things, head fuzzy and unsure how to regard her teacher in class the next day.

As if reading her thoughts, he said suddenly, “I’m available after class tomorrow, if you’d like further study.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Yes, I think I have a lot more I’d like to try. Spells, of course.”

“Of course.”

Anders dropped the hex on the large wooden door as Neria approached, but she spun around to face him again before she left.

“If you ever want to escape from the tower again, I would be glad to accompany you,” she said demurely.

Anders smiled back at her. “It would be my intense pleasure.”


End file.
